


We'll Never Fall Apart

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [30]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: And love, Cavity enducing levels of fluff, Definitely true love, F/F, Finally!, Hardcore fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, True Love, Wedding Proposal, sickening levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: "Are you going to do it?" Fury asked."Well, I bought the ring last month, it would be dumb to waste it..."





	We'll Never Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Definitely the pinnacle of this series, the one thing absolutely everyone was waiting for. 28 stories, over 71000 words, all of this leading to this moment. The wedding proposal. Hope you're excited!  
> I'm definitely going to milk this one moment, so you can expect a few stories of wedding planning before the wedding, and the honeymoon (safe for work, cause I can't write smut to save my life), and a lot more Ramvers moments before Endgame. Also, if you guys have Ramvers prompt for me, be sure to send them over, cause my list is almost full but I'm missing three stories, one for next Wednesday and two for the last week before Endgame!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Carol was standing in Fury's office, right between the two chairs, arms crossed and completely focused.

  
"So we're sure it passed?"

  
"It's a Supreme Court ruling, if it's made public then yes, it's legal now."

  
Carol pursed her lips thoughtfully.

  
"Are you going to do it?" Fury asked.

  
"Well, I bought the ring last month, it would be dumb to waste it..."

  
"You could always just give it to her. Just because it's legal doesn't mean you two have to tie the knot."

  
"I can't just give her a diamond ring for no reason!"

  
"Fair enough."

  
Fury reclined in his chair and Carol looked back at him.

  
"How are you going to do it, then?"

  
"I have no idea. Any suggestion?"

  
"I don't have a suggestion on the how, but I do have one on the when."

  
Carol frowned and nodded, so Fury continued:

  
"Do it now. Knowing you two it's going to take another decade for either one of you to decide to pop the question."

  
He chuckled and she glared at him.

  
"Well, since you're obviously no help, I'm going to go ask someone else! Someone with more experience!"

* * *

  
  
"Is it too late to ask someone to marry you if you've known each other for thirty two years?"

  
Natasha closed the fridge and, without missing a beat, she replied:

  
"Well, we've known each other for ten years, at most, but show me the ring and I'll give you my answer."

  
Carol rolled her eyes.

  
"Very funny."

  
They were in the Avengers' quarters, Carol seating at the counter and Natasha on the other side, fixing herself something to eat. Carol's stomach was too knotted to eat anything.

  
"But really, I want to see the ring."

  
Carol pulled out the little velvet box from her pocket. She opened it, revealing the ring. It was made of a simple silver band with golden edges, and at its center, a black diamond-looking gem. Natasha walked around the counter to take a good look at it.

  
"Wow..."

  
"Yeah. I had it made on Asgard. Thor helped bring it here. In exchange for the right to give a toast at our wedding."

  
"I would have never taken him up on that offer..."

  
"Yeah, I hesitated. But a ring made from the same metal as his magic hammer? I could not pass that."

  
Natasha looked at the ring a bit closer, until Carol closed off the box and pocketed it again.

  
"Does it make its wearer the Queen of something?"

  
"Beside the Queen of my heart, you mean?"

  
Nat cooed and Carol playfully pushed her with her shoulder. The redhead moved back behind the counter and started cutting pieces of fruits over the cutting board.

  
"See? You're such a big romantic. I don't even know why you're stressing about this."

  
"But what if she says no?"

  
"After living with you for thirty two years? That's a very long time. That's actually older than me... It takes a very special kind of person to stand you for that long."

  
Carol pulled out her tongue playfully at Nat, who placed all the fruits in a blender and closed it off.

  
"Seriously, don't worry about it. She's totally going to say yes. Just be yourself. How do you want to do it?"

  
As if to leave her some time to think, Natasha pressed the button of the blender, and it cut through the fruits with a loud whizz. When she turned it off, Carol sighed.

  
"I want to do something special. Cause you know, we've had a lot of dates, and I tried to make them all special, but after some time you kind of start to run out of ideas..."

  
"I can imagine."

  
"We've talked about marriage before. A few times. At first, we were kind of against, but then the more I thought about it, and she thought about it..."

  
Natasha poured her smoothie in a big cup as she asked:

  
"So she's okay with it? You won't put her on the spot if you propose in public, for example?"

  
"Why would I want to propose in public?"

  
Natasha shrugged. She closed off her cup and put a straw through the cap.

  
"I don't know. I kind of assumed, with how ostentatious you are..."

  
Carol crossed her arms.

  
"Did you just call me flamboyant?"

  
Nat drank a gulp of her smoothie with a shrug.

  
"You kind of are. I mean, with the glowing and all..."

  
"So you think I should propose in public?"

  
Again, Natasha shrugged.

  
"I think you should do whatever you want. It's not like wedding proposals are my domain of expertise."

  
"Who is getting married?"

  
They both turned around as Wanda walked into the kitchen to take cookies out of the cupboard.

  
"No one, for now," Carol replied.

  
"Carol and Maria, maybe," Natasha explained.

  
"Oh, a wedding. I have never been to a wedding."

  
"Well you could be the flower girl, I suppose," Carol suggested.

  
"Does that mean we can take time off the training? To prepare the wedding?"

  
Both Natasha and Carol smirked.

  
"Oh, no way."

  
"Yeah, you're not getting off so easily."

  
Wanda grimaced and walked away.

* * *

  
  
Maria walked down the Quinjet's ramp, only to find Carol waiting for her at the bottom of it. She was the last to walk off the plane, and when she saw Carol walking toward her, she stopped and smiled at her.

  
"Did you miss me?"

  
"Was that ever in question?"

  
Maria thought Carol was going to kiss her. Instead, she stopped right in front of her, blocking her access off the plane.

  
"Can you stay right there, just a moment?"

  
Maria frowned but complied. Carol took her hand in hers. It was warmer than usual, and a bit moist. Carol's heart was hammering in her ears, she could feel it beating against her ribs, like a bird trying to fly out of her chest. She turned around and looked at everyone in the hangar. There were a bunch of agents, some pilots, a few mechanics, and she could see Fury and Natasha pretending to hide in the hallway.

  
"Hey! Everyone! Can I have your attention!" she shouted.

  
All the people stopped doing whatever they were doing, and they turned to look at her. Behind her, Maria felt a rush of adrenaline passing through her body, as if to warn her that something was about to happen, and her fight or flight reflexes were ready to kick in.

  
"I have an announcement to make! Well, it's more of a question, really... Anyway!"

  
Carol took a deep breath, then started:

  
"This is Captain Maria Rambeau. And she's..."

  
She turned to look at Maria, her eyes finding Maria's so easily like they knew exactly where to look to find hers.

  
"You're my best friend. My family. The light of my life. I remember the first time I saw you. I remember the first thing you said to me. It was thank you, for saving your life from three idiots, you remember?"

  
Maria nodded. She was only half-sure of what was going on, but she waited, just in case, because she thought she couldn't be right.

  
"That day I should have been the one thanking you. If I had known how much love and happiness you would bring into my life, I would have thanked you on the spot."

  
Carol could feel her throat closing in. She was very close to crying, emotions chocking her voice. But she pushed through.

  
"We have been together for thirty-two years. That's insane. That's older than Natasha!"

  
Maria let out a watery chuckle. She, too, felt emotions rushing in.

  
"The first time we kissed you were pregnant, and I would have never dared to assume that I had any claim to that baby. But you proved me wrong. You told me 'You are her mom, too', even if sometimes I didn't want to believe it."

  
Carol pursed her lips, trying to push the tears down. She definitely should have prepared her speech rather than throw herself into it blindly.

  
"So we raised a kid together, that was something. Hmm... I disappeared for six years, too, and I came back with magic hands, and you could have been angry at me, you could have cursed my name to the stars for putting you through the shit I did, but you didn't. You hugged me and you took me back like if nothing had ever happened."

  
Carol stopped one last time, and she felt a tear escaping her eyes. She cursed her luck and knew she better finish this quickly, or she was going to become a sobbing mess before she could even ask her question.

  
"When we started dating no one was supposed to know. So we didn't say anything. When I came back, no one was supposed to know either. I tried not saying anything but it did slip out, from time to time. Because I loved you too much, and I wanted everyone to know how awesome you are. Now I can say it, and it doesn't matter if everyone knows. So I'll say it again. Maria, you're the love of my life, and I love you too much to keep it for myself. I love you so much. I love you. I'll never stop saying it. You're stuck with me forever."

  
Maria was trying to brush the tears away with her free hand. She sniffed and sobbed:

  
"Why did you do that for?"

  
Carol smiled through her own tears, and she took the little box out of her pocket. She fell down to one knee and opened the box. Maria let go of her hand and clasped her mouth in complete shock. Her brain had been shouting at her during the entire speech that Carol was going to propose, but when she actually saw her on one knee, she still couldn't believe it. Carol was quickly regretting her choice of location, as she was slowly sliding down the metal ramp. She opened the box and cleared her throat.

  
"Captain Maria Rambeau, would you do me the honor of letting me take your last name?"

  
There was a series of chuckle coming from the audience, and suddenly Carol remembered they were not alone.

  
"Carol..." Maria managed to choke out.

  
"Too much? Is it too much?" Carol asked worriedly in a low voice.

  
Maria shook her head.

  
"No, you're perfect."

  
With a slightly shaking hand, Maria picked up the box out of Carol's hands and looked at the ring. Carol stood up quickly and took the ring out of the box. She placed it around Maria's finger, and it slid on easily. Maria took Carol in her arms and hugged her fiercely.

  
"Thank you..."

  
"Again, I really should be the one thanking you," Carol whispered back.

  
"And I love you too so much. I hope you know that."

  
Carol nodded. As they parted, Carol looked her in the eyes once again and asked:

  
"So, will you marry me?"

  
"Yes! Of course, yes!"

  
Carol turned back to the audience and shouted:

  
"It's a yes!"

  
Everyone around them started cheering and clapping. Carol was smiling brightly. She tried to brush the tears of happiness out of her eyes, but they kept on rolling. Finally, Maria brushed them away, as she took Carol's face in her hands and kissed her lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> It was later discovered that the speaker was on - Natasha's doing, most likely - and that Carol's entire proposal had been broadcasted to the entire facility...


End file.
